TMI Oneshots
by heartshade
Summary: From hit and runs to locked up princesses and kissing booths, these stories will entertain you for more then just a short while. Darkness to light, babies to spaceships, there is something for everyone. Requests Open. Any TMI pairing welcome. All you have to do is click and relax by reading a longer oneshot then usual (and maybe leave a small review) Rating T for most stories. :)


**Hit and run baby (Story One)**

Hey! Welcome to my new fanfiction. I will be writing 'Mini Stories' (oneshots) for any pairing in TMI (AU or normal) However, each story is pretty long so grab a drink and curl up somewhere comfy. Enjoy the ride :)

 **Pairing- Clace**

 **Summary- Clary needs money and someone offers an alternative solution.**

 **Words- 7.2K**

 **Rating- T (Swearing and slightly dark themes)**

 **Notes- Slightly OOC Clary/AU**

 _x(Don't forget to review)x_

Monday-15:54 _PM_

"Again, I regret to inform you there is nothing available. You know our situation, and we are doing our best to find you something."

{}

 _Thursday-5:28 PM_

"You have to stop requesting Clarissa, as we have told you there is not much we are able to do for you at the minute. Have a nice day."

 _It's hard to have a nice fucking day when your jobless and own close to nothing,_ Clary thought miserably. It was nearly 6, and the sky was a hard-orange line against the horizon. The air was still, and the heat was sticking to her fair skin like hot toffee. Her heels were making sounds like gunshots against the filthy pavement, each step taking her closer to where she wanted so desperately to be. The bright lights were becoming blinding, the cars seemed to be moving in slow motion.

 _-Indy's bar-Come in and forget about the world with us!_

 _Forget_ , Clary thought wistfully. Her veins seemed to be filled with liquid fire, each trickle of blood screaming for one thing and one thing only.

A drink.

 _Don't do it Clary,_ the tiny part of her said. It was the side which she actively disliked. It reminded herself of her mother as it was always nagging her and tearing up any dreams she had.

 _Do it, you deserve it babe,_ the other equally horrible side said. Clary highly doubted she did deserve it in any universe, but the temptation was overriding her thoughts. Fuck, she just needed one little drink.

The bar was dimly lit inside, the chairs a dirty shade of red. It smelt like bars do, musty and dense with despair. She would be lying if she didn't admit that she felt slightly at home.

"Hey sweetie, can I get you anything?" the girl behind the bar asked. Her hair was lilac and her eyes soft, but Clary sensed those eyes had seen a great deal in her lifetime.

"Umm, yes. A vodka and coke please", Clary replied and fumbled around in her shredded leather bag that Simon had brought her all those years ago. _Dear Simon_ , Clary thought sadly. _He would be pissed off at me right now that's for sure._

"I can stick it on your tab love", the purple girl whispered. Clary almost wanted to hug her, after all she knew that there was definitely not enough small change in her bag to pay and believe it or not, she didn't feel in the mood to have to start fake crying to land herself a freebie.

"Thanks", Clary said, and walked over to the table which was furthest away from the door. The drink in her left hand was so cold it practically burned. _It's probably just my conscience._

She sat down, pulled out her crappy phone and began searching for a job. It had been nearly a month and even though Clary didn't want to admit it, she knew that without finding one very soon her landlord would surely kick her out. Mark had been nice for some time about her 'situation', but at the end of the day, Clary understood that he had a family to feed. After only about ten minutes of nothing coming up, Clary realised she had finished every drop of her drink. Disappointment flared inside of her, she had been enjoying the sweet and sour taste which had danced like fireworks on her tongue. It certainly made a pleasant change to water or coke and like the sign had promised, she was slowly starting to forget the world.

 _Ding._

Someone had come into the bar, but Clary couldn't be bothered to look up. In fact, she couldn't be asked to even continue searching for a job that didn't even seem to exist. Instead, she picked up her bag and whipped out the white box that she hated and loved. Cigarettes. Spare her the lecture, she knew exactly the kind of harm they do. That's probably why she still smoked them.

"Those things will kill you, you know". The shock of someone being so close to her mixed with the anger of them lecturing her made her eyes blaze and her lip curl back distastefully.

"And why the fuck would you care?" she shot back. The silhouette was now pulling back the chair opposite her and sitting down. Clary was torn between letting this person sit down or screaming for help. However, she was tired, and her cigarette and the drink combined had already numbed her nerves, and she was genuinely interested into what the hell this person wanted with her at such a time of day.

"I don't care, per se, just stating a little knowledge on this fine Thursday evening." Clary could make out the face now and it fitted the velvet voice extremely well. The man was broad, muscled and he was quite clearly attractive. He seemed to be wearing a dark t-shirt, but the bar was so lowly lit that it could have been pink for all Clary knew. What startled her most was his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of gold which for some reason unknown to her were deeply unsettling. The rims of his eyes were almost luminous, and the centre had flecks of shimmering gold similar to fairly lights on a Christmas tree.

"I don't need your knowledge, thank you very much." Clary replied curtly. She was sure her expression could cut glass, but she couldn't care less. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"That may be true, but you do need a job, don't you?" The sentence hung in the air like the smoke that drifted out of her mouth. Clary moved the cigarette away from her lips and held it dangerously close to the tablecloth and then snubbed it out. The man stared back evenly.

"How do you know that, has my mother sent you?" The word mother tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Does your mother usually ask men to come and speak to you in bars?" The man quipped. Despite his tone, his expression was neutral.

"No, but it's not like your flirting with me or anything is it? If you are, you're doing a shit job." At that, he grinned at her, the corners of his mouth shooting up making Clary's stomach clench. Unfortunately, he was beautiful and if he had spoken to her years ago she probably would have screamed in shock. However, crap happens and at this point in time, Clary didn't want to act on any 'feeling' she might have for him. _You don't even know his name woman,_ Clary scolded herself. _It's probably just the drink confusing things._

"Well, you have an air about you that shouts I need a job", he replied matter of factly. Clary had to hand it to him, the guy didn't beat around the bush.

"And pardon my French, but why the actual fuck do you care? I don't even know you," Clary tried to keep her voice down, but she could feel the purple girl's gaze on her from the bar. For some reason, Clary didn't want to add her to the increasing list of people who were disappointed by her.

"I have a preposition for you," he said calmly. Her language seemed to bounce off him like ripples on water.

"Really?" she could hear the hope of her own voice and wanted to crawl under the table. Clary despised sounding or looking needy, she always had done. But, the idea of actually having some sort of job was almost too much to bare.

"Yes, it's not for everybody but-" but Clary cut him quickly off.

"I'll take it." Her hands were clenched on her lap and she realised she was actually smiling like a complete idiot. _I have to tell Simon._

"B-but you don't even know what the job _is_ yet?" The man asked, confusion plastered on his pretty face. Clary shrugged and got up from where she was sitting.

"Well, as you rightly said I need a job. As long as it isn't stripping or anything quite like that then it should be fine. Oh, and I'm allergic to cinnamon by the way," she said quickly and began walking down the steps. Her outside manner might be one of someone in complete control, but inside she was buzzing. She desperately wanted to know what the job was. Footsteps behind her told her that the man was following.

"Sorry, but your drink?", Purple girl said. Clary halted and smiled at her.

"He'll pay for it."

And with that, she walked purposefully out of the bar and onto the darkening streets.

{}

The air outside of the bar was very refreshing, and the sky had turned from orange to navy. The clouds were like splodges of spilt ink and a few small brave stars were beginning to appear.

"Jace." A voice said from beside her. He had moved so silently that she hadn't even registered his presence.

"Excuse me?". The wind was picking up now making Clary's hair blow in the breeze.

"My name is Jace Herondale." Clary looked at him sideways. She could make him out better now, his overall shape more obvious in the moon's glow. He was still attractive, his arms still as muscled. But the atmosphere from his towards her had changed, she could tell he respected her for taking the job so quickly. Not that she cared if he respected her or not.

"Clarissa, but you can call me Clary," she replied. "Fray." she added. It reminded her of a past memory which pained her.

 _"Hey, can I sit here?"_

 _"Sure. Weird first day huh?"_

 _"Yeah. What's your name again sorry? Just heard so many different ones today."_

 _"Simon. Simon Lewis."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Simon Lewis."_

"Do you really not want to know what the job entails? Once you know, you might change your mind." Jace said. Clary batted away Simon's name in her head and turned to face Jace.

"Ok fine, enlighten me," she responded. Jace raised an eyebrow at her and leant closer. Clary could see his eyelashes well now, they were almost like feathers.

"I'm part of a company, we are called Lightwood industries. We are effectively hitmen and-".

"What the actual fuck?", Clary cut him off. Her brain was vibrating hard and her fingers were beginning to twitch.

"We are basically hitmen." Jace repeated calmly.

"So, you're a murderer?", Clary asked, trying to keep her voice low. Jace tilted his head and sighed deeply.

"Depends on your view on who deserves to live. We don't just kill whoever the fuck we want Clary, they have to have done something." He explained. But questions were running through her and spreading like wildfire.

 _What if he wants to kill me? Will I have to kill someone? What does he mean? Am I dreaming?_

"What do they have to have done?" Clary questioned. Her hand moved from her side to her bag on top of where her phone was.

 _"_ You know the types. Murderers, rapists, people who threaten the government, that kind of shit." Clary sucked in a breath.

"So, something _pretty damn_ bad?". Jace nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Money?", Clary asked. _Smooth Clary,_ she thought, but at the same time she needed to know. Jace seemed unaffected by her direct question.

"A good amount, some nights over 2K. Of course, we split it, but you will be able to afford some nice things within a couple of weeks." Jace answered.

Clary chewed her lip, her brain in a battle. She needed money, and she knew that without a job soon she would be on the streets. On the other hand, could she really kill people? Did she have it in her to blow someone's brains out? A murderer is still a person, right?

"I can see you don't like the idea of killing and I can only stress that these people truly deserve it." Jace's expression was almost kind, like he was talking to a frightened child. Clary wanted to slap him. She didn't need his fucking pity.

"I'll take it."

"Seriously?". Jace looked genuinely surprised by her verdict. Clary pretended to examine her chipped nails.

"Yes, but the pay better be good," she said. Jace just grinned at her and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that side of things. Remember to wear black. Oh, and let me give you this." He got out something from his pocket. For a second Clary tensed, thinking he was reaching for a gun.

"Relax," he said and handed her a card. She turned it over and scanned it quickly.

 _Lightwood industries_

 _22B Jade Avenue_

 _7PM_

"Well thanks but when shall I start-", she started but he had vanished. Feeling suddenly lightheaded, she leaned against the lamppost on her right. She knew what the answer would have been, she would have to start today. The card felt heavy in her hands, the weight of it more metaphorical than physical. She had made her choice, no going back now. _Best not to tell Simon about this one,_ she thought. And with that, she walked home, the card twirling between her fingers the whole way.

{}

Too _long._

 _Too short._

 _Too gross._

 _Too old._

The pile of discarded clothes on the floor next to her kept growing. Even though most of her clothes were black, _nothing_ seemed to work at the moment. She settled on her safest option, a black low-cut top and black jeans. After brushing her hair and applying minimal makeup, Clary looked in the mirror.

 _Fuck my hair is red_ , she thought angrily. She had often thought of dying it brown but never really got around to it. Against her black attire, her hair was striking, and Clary almost wanted to shave it all off. _Your mother would love that,_ the voice in her head chided. Clary rolled her eyes and picked up her bag which was on the side. As she was picking it up, the bag slipped and fell to the floor, knocking something over with it. Clary bent down and realised it was a photo frame, which was now cracked right down the middle. The photo was of her and Simon, taken around two years ago. They were both smiling naturally, her face loose and relaxed and his similar. Something inside of her stirred as the nausea started. _Why do I even have this still?_ Clary picked up the frame and placed it on the sideboard facedown. She didn't need Simon anymore. Well, that's what she kept telling herself. The clock on the mantelpiece chimed. It was 6:45. She slung her dark bag over her shoulder and left the room, not realising how different things would be when she got back.

The tube ride was strangely calming as Clary made her way to where she needed to be. Her heart felt somewhat heavy and her body was almost vibrating with adrenaline. Some small part of her was actually excited to find out what was going to happen, but the more rational part knew she wouldn't like what she saw. After pushing past a man blocking the exit from the carriage, she exited the station and began searching for the place. The alleyways were very dark, and the streets were emptying out. Her phone buzzed, a message from someone probably. She quickly glanced at the device and on seeing the name, Clary quickly cleared the message. She badly wanted to reply, but the time told her otherwise. _Shit._ It was 7:03. She walked faster. Her navigation app said she was close, so Clary decided not to run. She turned a corner and the moon felt like it was frowning down on her. The streets were almost eerie in the fading light.

She walked faster.

Just before her nerves got the better of her, her phone gave a little buzz signalling she was there. Right in front of her was a dark building looming against a backlight of trees and stars. There was a staircase on the right of the building, and a sign with the letters LIE. Clary guessed they stood for Lightwood Industries Entrance, but a small part of her hoped she was wrong. Dread was building up inside of her like smoke, and she suddenly wished she had remembered her packet of cigarettes.

She started climbing.

There weren't many stairs, but Clary's body almost felt reluctant to adhere to what she wanted it to do. Her brain was screaming at her to turn around and ring Simon, maybe he could make her see sense. But the pounding thought of money made her feet keep dragging on. She needed money, it was this or the streets. A glow appeared at the top of the staircase making Clary almost cry in relief. The darkness was becoming too much for her.

"Stop," a hard voice said. She almost fell back down the stairs with surprise.

"Your name?" The voice asked. It was a man, but the voice was not Jace's. It belonged to someone harsh, unlike Jace's syrup sweet fuckboy voice.

"Clary Fray," she replied whilst trying to keep her voice steady. _You're strong,_ she tried to tell herself. _Lies._

"Wait."

Time spiralled on, the beat in Clary's chest increasing dramatically. After what felt like forever, the door finally swung open and she stepped inside. She expected a batman type den, with knives scattering the walls and bodies to warn off enemies. However, she was greeted with an ordinary looking room which smelt warm and dry. Boxes littered the sides and by the far left three people were standing vaguely watching her come in, one of them being Jace.

"You're late," Jace said, his tone mildly annoyed. Clary ignored him and walked down the middle of the room, taking everything in.

"I lost track of time," she replied. Jace scoffed quietly but said nothing in response.

Clary turned her attention to the other two people in the room. A woman and another man. They both had brown hair and deep brown eyes with mouths that turned up at the corners. The man's face was frowning, his dislike for Clary evident before he even opened his mouth. The girl on the other hand seemed intrigued, but Clary sensed that she too had her reservations.

"Great, another one." The man muttered. Clary raised an eyebrow at Jace who just shrugged as if to say, ' _I'm not helping you out on this one'._

"My name is Clary Fray-" she began but the man cut her swiftly off.

"Listen, we don't have time for names. Spare us what your dreams are or your favourite colour," he snapped back. Clary looked down at the floor, her cheeks burning. Just before she could say something equally nasty back, Jace spoke.

"Easy Alec." The man, who she could know put a name to, gave her a fleeting look and rolled his eyes. Several beats passed by.

"Gold." Clary said. Jace's head snapped up at this, amusement in his sparkling eyes.

"Excuse me?" Alec replied. Clary moved past him to see what was on the wall, some sort of map and names.

"My favourite colour." Someone snickered from next to her, Jace. Clary could hear Alec grumbling from behind her too, but she chose to put that out of her mind.

"What is this?" Clary asked nobody. She raised her hand and gently touched the map which was full of red and blue lines.

"The red ones are the hits we need to still do, and the blue are alibis all over the city in case the police come sniffing," the girl explained. Clary gave her a weak smile, maybe she would be nice to her after all.

"We have a red one to do tonight", Jace said from the corner, he seemed to be sharpening some object. Clary's stomach dipped slightly.

"Yes, we each have roles, that we _stick to."_ Alec continued. He was looking at Jace with a funny expression, possibly even betrayal. _Did Jace not ask them if I could join this strange business?_

"Let's do a run through now, the name's Izzy by the way," the girl said. Her hair was stunning, dark brown cascades of silky strands which gave her an overall effect of being like some sort of rich queen, full of power but still struggling to keep it together. Jace and Alec seemed to be discussing something, their voices heated. Clary watched Izzy's nervous glance in their direction, the way her eyes strained and batted like a deer in headlights. _Must be tough being with them all the time,_ Clary thought sympathetically.

"Oh, so we can have her for a week and then get your next one? Jace, this is a business. It's not a game anymore."

"Alec, she's not the same, I swear. You have to trust me."

"How can I? You say this every single fucking time!".

"Boys," Izzy's voice cut through the room like ice. They both startled and stared at her, mouths slightly open. Alec looked extremely flushed whilst Jace looked, well as smug as usual.

"We have a job to do, quit messing around and listen," she instructed. Clary tried to supress a smile.

"Sorry." Both muttered and after a few more whispers they gathered around the table. Jace shot her a small look, his eyes slim like a cat. _I warned you,_ they seemed to say.

She simply pursed her lips and gave her attention to Izzy. _You need this money,_ her head told her. Her heart however was beating a little faster than usual, or maybe she just needed a cigarette.

"Right, the job should be pretty simple tonight. We were contacted by a Mr Michael Rexhar at three in the afternoon two days ago. He requested a hit on a man, I won't say his name to everyone until Clary has been here a little longer, so we will call him X." Izzy said, her eyes a little sad towards her. Clary shrugged and motioned for her to go on.

"Michael said he lives a pretty mundane life, doesn't have any significant other, doesn't have any pets and he works at some bar part time. I've had some sources tell us that he is home right now, alone and will not be vacating the premises anytime soon".

"Perfect," Jace whistled. He was eating an apple, his mouth turned up at the corners. Alec looked pretty calm, his eyes hard whenever he caught Clary's.

"How much is in it for us?" Alec asked. Izzy snorted and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry big brother, a lot and the buyers are more than willing to give us a little extra if we do it tonight and without any fuss." Alec nodded and turned to face Jace who was now spinning the apple core on his fingers like it was a toy.

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Jace said. And just like that, everything started happening around Clary. Izzy hurled her some sort of jacket (which she told her she had to put on) and Jace tossed her a wig.

"I'm not wearing this." Clary warned him. Her tone seemed to have no effect on him though, as he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, say goodbye to your money then."

Clary bit her lip.

"What if I just tuck my hair in?" she questioned. Jace just smirked at her.

"Sorry Fray, your hair is a little noticeable." he replied. Her stomach dipped slightly. _Fray._ The word had so many memories laced within it that her hands clenched by her sides and her eyes stung slightly.

"Don't call me that." Her voice was hard to her own ears. At this, Jace's expression changed from cocky to confusion.

"Alright," he said and walked off, leaving her standing with a brown wig draped in her hands. So many questions channelled through her, each leading to more and more until she felt dizzy. _You don't have time for questions_ , she told herself. Walking over to the small mirror, she thought about making a mad dash to the door. She could run and run until her legs burned and her lungs ached but instead she swung her head down and shoved the wig on.

Clary could barely recognise herself when she looked in the mirror, and she would be lying if she said she didn't mind that one fucking bit.

"Let's move people," Izzy informed them. She tapped Clary on the shoulder and motioned for her to start walking. The hallway was dark outside of the room she had just been in, and it certainly wasn't the way she had come into the building. Jace and Alec were walking behind her, and Clary could feel Alec's gaze on her searing through her skull. Their footsteps were light compared to hers as she tried to keep up with Izzy at the front. After what felt like forever, Clary saw light at the end of the path and quickened her pace. The space in front of her was huge, the ceiling tall and spooky. The silence was almost deafening as Clary tried not to gasp.

"Not bad huh," Jace said from beside her. _Not bad at all_ , Clary thought enviously. At least eight black cars littered the room and they were all sleek and beautiful. Clary had often dreamt of owning a car like this, the money and power practically radiated off each one like fireworks.

"We're taking this one," Alec motioned and with a click of the car keys, Clary slid into the passenger seat. Alec took the driving wheel, Izzy was next to him in the front and to Clary's small relief, Jace got into the seat next to her at the back. The windows were completely blacked out, and for once in her life Clary had a small sense that she belonged here. Also, the fact that the car was comfy as fuck didn't make the experience so far, any worse.

"Hold on," Jace whispered. Before she could ask him what he meant, the car lurched into action sending her practically plummeting into the seat in front of her. She looked at Jace, who was just grinning like a cat.

"I did tell you to hold on." He replied to her expression, his shoulders moving slightly with repressed laughter. Clary shook her head and adjusted herself, making sure the wig fit right. She caught Izzy looking at her in the wing mirror, her face unreadable. Before she could ask her what was wrong, the car lurched again, and Clary gripped onto the seat for support.

"Step on it Alec," Izzy said as she got some mascara out of her bag.

Alec muttered something, and they were moving, the doors at the end of the huge room opening like something out of a superhero movie. Clary had never been in a car travelling so fast, the road seemed to simply disappear from the tyres. Luckily the motorway was pretty quiet as it was getting very late. The sky was black and foggy now, the moon barely visible. She looked sideways at Jace who was just staring out of the small window that wasn't completely black. His jaw was working and his eyes alert, like a predator. His whole attitude screamed _kill me,_ but Clary sensed there was something deeper, something that kept him up at night. His head suddenly turned, his eyes boring into hers. Clary looked away quickly, but she saw his mouth turn up at the sides. _What a dick._

"Quit looking at my stunning features," he whispered making her shiver slightly. Luckily the car was dark, so he couldn't see her cheeks flame darkly.

"Oh please, spare me," she whispered back. Alec and Izzy were talking pretty loud about something.

"Spare you? That sounds oddly sexual. Are you flirting with me Fray?". He asked, his voice like velvet. She tried to restrain a laugh and failed.

"I thought I said not to call me that," she replied finally. Jace bit his lip and the light from the road was illuminated his silhouette making his features even more pronounced. _Come on Clary, control yourself._

"My deepest apologies," he said sarcastically. She wanted to kiss him and slap him all at the same time. But mainly the second option.

"We're here." Izzy interrupted. They had come off the main road and the lack of light from the cars made it almost impossible to see.

 _I feel like I know this place._

"Time?" Alec asked.

"Five minutes past twelve, but X should still be up and about," Izzy replied. Her face and tone were deadly serious, and she seemed to be putting on leather gloves.

"Are we still doing this X thing?" Jace asked. Izzy spun round in her seat and jabbed a finger towards him.

"Yes, if you have a problem deal with it." She said sternly. Jace pretended to look scared but Clary knew that they clearly had a deep bond between them. She almost felt like she had turned up to a party she hadn't strictly been invited to, but this party was full of money and hope of a better life. _You're staying_ , she told herself.

"Now, remember to be quiet at all times. Jace and Clary are going to take the back entrance, look for a window or something. Alec and I will take front right and we will watch this time for any movement or anyone coming. On my signal, we go." Izzy said. Alec made a noise of anger.

"Why is she doing it? She hasn't done it before!" he said a little loudly. A part of Clary stung for Alec, he clearly didn't like change. But, she also wanted to tell him to shut up and deal with it.

"This is an easy one Alec, let her do it with Jace", Izzy said calmly. Jace patted Alec lightly on the back.

"Fine," was all he replied. Izzy took one last look at her watch and then gave the signal. Clary's heart leapt, and her pulse raced, the adrenaline rushing through her so fast it practically hurt. She followed Jace, but there was a nagging feeling within her to stop. _Shut up._

"Here, take this," Jace breathed. He passed something to her, it was heavy in her hands.

A gun.

Words wanted to tumble out of her mouth, but she clamped it shut with considerable force. They were by the side of the house now, a light reflecting in one of the side windows. Jace made a gesture to stop, and then he got something out of his pocket. It was some sort of small machine which Jace placed gently on the centre of the window pane. There was a sharp crack and the glass just seemed to melt between her very eyes.

"Pretty cool huh," Jace mouthed. Clary grinned at him, her eyes scanning what was around her. Her whole body felt as though it was ready for immediate action, and she was loving it. It was like a new drug, one that couldn't kill her, well on second thought it probably could.

"Ladies first." He whispered. Clary gave him a startled look but immediately pursed her lips. This was her job now, she had to be tough. As quickly and as quietly as she could, Clary slid herself through the crack and into the house. _Thank God I am so small_ , she thought happily. Her size had often bothered her, but for once she was more than a little thankful for being so slight. Within seconds, Jace was beside her. She could barely hear him breathing, whilst Clary felt like the whole street knew what they were doing because of her. Fear and excitement were mixing lethally within her and for some strange reason she felt like she shouldn't be here on more than just a moral ground.

"This way," Jace said, his words practically inaudible. The house was dark apart from one room which was lit slightly, the noise telling her that a television was on. The hairs at the back of her neck were up and her hands were trembling. _Get it the fuck together._ Jace seemed to be checking if the coast was clear before he silently slipped into the dark end of the long sitting room. There was a sofa and fireplace near where X was sitting, but Clary couldn't even see the back of his head as the room was so poorly lit. The space was almost split into two halves, so they were in the dark. The man was clearly either asleep or too busy watching the tv, so Jace nodded to continue. The TV sounded like it was on full volume in the stillness of the room. Jace put his gun up, clearly aiming for a shot at the back of his head. Clary wanted to close her eyes and cover her ears like a little kid, but she knew she had to see this. The program that X was watching suddenly caught her attention, the voices were so familiar a part of her almost ached. _Wait._

"Jace," Clary breathed but he couldn't hear her. The gun was now pointed at the back of the man's head, Jace's hands not shaking in the slightest. The man laughed slightly at the program which made Clary almost throw up in shock. _It just couldn't be._

"Jace, stop." She said too loudly. Jace gave her an incredulous look full of betrayal and pain. Suddenly, the lights were on and the man was getting up quickly. Jace put his hand on the trigger.

"NO!" Clary shouted and somehow managed to slap the gun out of Jace's hand. Jace gave a startled noise as the gun dropped to the floor, and then stared at her in horror. But Clary barely registered this. Her attention was far, far away. Her eyes couldn't leave the man in front of her. He was staring back as though she was a ghost, but Clary knew she might as well be.

"What the fuck Clary?" Jace seethed from beside her, but Clary didn't care. How could she? Not when she knew what she did.

Simon.

Simon was X.

It was _Simon_ Jace was about to kill.

{}

The breath seemed to have been knocked from her as she struggled not to scream. Jace was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. Everything was spinning, and memories were just fizzling in and out like confetti.

 _"Best friends forever"_

 _"I love you, Clary."_

 _"Hey Fray, good luck on your art exam."_

Simon was looking back at her, his glasses askew as per normal.

"Clary, what are you doing here? Are you wearing a wig? And is that a _gun_?". Clary didn't want to reply, her stomach swooping and clenching as though she was about to be sick.

"Yes, Simon I- "

But Jace wasn't having any of it.

"Clary what have you done? The mission and money- ".

"This is my friend Simon, Jace." She tried to explain. Simon looked very flushed.

"KILL ME WHA- "Simon said loudly, his eyes blazing. Jace had his head in his hands.

"Your friend Simon here has robbed the government of millions Clary, I would be careful labelling him your _friend_ ," Jace said, his tone unreadable. Clary yanked the wig off her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Not millions, and kill me? Clary what on earth are you doing? I said you could talk to me if you needed money- ".

"Oh, for fucks sake," Jace muttered nastily, picking the gun off from the floor. He aimed it at Simon.

"JACE!" Clary yelped and darted in front of Simon, heart pounding. Simon shook his head.

"I've got cameras all over here you dyed blonde freak." Simon spat, which only managed to anger Jace further.

"We have disabled all of those, apologies for any inconvenience," he replied, his tone mocking. Clary felt like she might faint.

"Please, Jace. You can't kill him, he's a good man," Clary begged. Something flickered in Jace's eyes.

"We have a job Clary." He reminded her. He looked calm but the pulse in his throat was going like crazy.  
"Who hired you?", Simon asked Jace. He looked tired and Clary almost wanted to hug him and get him something to drink, but she also knew that Jace would probably kill her too.

"Classified." Clary put her arms over herself and tried to keep herself steady. _I need a drink._

"Well, are you going to kill me or not?" Simon said. Clary wanted to shake him. Jace didn't reply.

"Simon, no one is going to kill you." Clary answered sternly. Jace gave her an odd look but sighed and put his gun away.

"Watch your back." was all Jace said and left the room. Simon said something that Clary didn't catch and turned to face her.

"We need to talk," he said which made hope and pain surged inside of her.

"Tomorrow," she replied. Simon rubbed his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Ok."

She stepped closer.

"Listen, Simon about befo-" But Simon cut her off.

"Tomorrow," he said softly. She was about to say something else when Jace came back into the room.

"We have to go." He said and gave her a cold stare. _Thanks for ruining the moment._

"Ok, see you." Clary told Simon and gave him a small wave. He smiled and corrected his glasses.

"And for the record, my hair is entirely natural," Jace said as he left. Clary gave Simon one last fleeting glance before leaving the room, hope high in her chest.

{}

"Alec and Izzy have gone back, obviously you won't be joining us again," Jace said from beside her. She jumped slightly, after all she had been calmly admiring the view from where Alec had happily dropped her. Daylight was coming fast, the sky turning Halloween orange and the sun rising up.

"Thanks." He sighed from beside her, his chest rising and falling fast.

"You know, the others wanted you to pay them for ruining the job," Jace said. He sounded pissed off, Clary couldn't really blame him.

"Jace, I've grown up with Simon, it would be like asking you to kill your siblings," Clary tried to explain.

"We aren't related like that, I don't know them that well." Was all Jace replied. Questions echoed through her.

"Then- ".

"My parents and family are dead. I am an only child," he finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He laughed silently from beside her making Clary turn to face him.

"Why on earth would you be sorry? You don't even know me".

"Well, we were about to murder my best friend together. That must count for something right?"

"True," Jace laughed. His profile against the sunrise made him look like an avenging angel, the troubled one who was always brave. But at the same time, he looked vulnerable making Clary edge closer. Something within her told her to talk to him, it was as though it was rooted somewhere she couldn't get to. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt shaky.

"Jace- ", she said softly and suddenly he had turned around and they were _kissing._ His mouth was hot and hard on hers making her loop her arms around his neck for support. She had never been kissed like this before, not by anybody. Her mind was screaming at her that he was a complete fuckboy and that she would never probably see him again. However, the other part of her overrode this and she fiercely kissed him back. His arms were in her hair and he was holding her as though she was giving him oxygen to breath. When his hands got to the hem of her top, with great effort she gently pushed him away.

"We shouldn't," Clary breathed shakily. Jace's eyes were huge, every eyelash framing his face making her nerves pound. His hands were gripped at his sides and his body was taught with tension.

"I-I just feel like I need to be with you," he suddenly said. Clary tried to stop her mouth hanging open wide.

"I barely know you," she started but Jace shook his head.

"I feel like I know you, Clary. I want to be with you. It's as simple and as complicated as that," he replied. She took a step towards him and put her thumb on his cheekbone.

"Another lifetime?". He closed his eyes as though her words physically pained him.

"I don't want this life anymore." He whispered. Tears stung in her eyes as she ever so carefully traced his face. The sadness in his voice was pulling her down like a wave.

"Then leave them."

"I can't."

"Yes, yes you can," she said. The power in her voice surprised him as he opened his eyes and stared at her as though she was slightly mad.

"But the money you wanted- ".

"I can work somewhere more legal, and you can too," she reasoned. He smiled briefly at her.

"Would you still see me if I stayed here?". Clary shook her head.

"No, we both know this life is not right Jace." He cocked his head like a sparrow and sighed deeply.

"It's the only life I've ever known." She put her hands on the side of his head and blinked.

"Listen to me. We _can_ do better. I feel that you could be doing something so great with your life Jace," she said. The hope in his eyes almost broke her.

"Ok." he breathed. Clary almost squealed in shock and delight.

"Ok." She turned, and he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, a comforting gesture which made her heart feel for the first time steady that night. The sun was nearly up now, the birds in the sky beginning to wake up and take flight. She had no idea what would happen or if Jace really meant that he would leave the business. But at that moment, Clary didn't care. She shut her tired eyes and felt the wind on her face, her hair tickling the sensitive skin by her green eyes. She felt safe here with Jace and the sky waking up on the horizon. Clary remembered a quote by her mother, someone who she hadn't seen for forever but still thought of every day. It was a quote that she had often thought about in the dead of night, a message that had helped her more than once get through tough times. And maybe, just maybe, it would help her again.

{}

 _A new life stands before you_

 _Like a chapter in a book, waiting to be written_

 **I hope you enjoyed this mini story. If you did, give this story a quick follow so you don't miss any future ones.**

 **A huge thanks to my incredible beta reader (Jewel213).**

 **It would mean everything and more if you dropped a little review about how you found it. My writing is really fuelled by knowing that someone is enjoying it and reviews make me so happy! (and make me write faster)**

 **Also, if you have a story in mind that you would like me to possibly write, either review or DM me :) My messages are always open.**

 **Sky x (aka Heartshade)**


End file.
